


Your Birthright, Dear Child, Your Birthright

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Aaron writes about straights (weird I know), Backstory, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Years before FE6, some parents talk to their children.  (My excuse to write some family fluff.)  Warning for some canonical character death and spoilers for FE6/7.





	Your Birthright, Dear Child, Your Birthright

Farina leans on the edge of the doorway leading out to the training courtyard.  In front of her is Lilina, her daughter, and a myriad collection of swords, axes, lances and a bow.  Lilina pants heavily as she leans on a lance, staring determinedly at a training dummy, and Oswin is in the far corner, watching over his charge carefully.  Hector wraps an arm around Farina and she prides herself on not stiffening up or getting frightened.

"How long's she been at this?"  Hector's voice soothes into Farina's ear and she smiles.

"A while now.  You tried talking to her?"

"You know I'm no good at that.  Do you want to see if you can talk to her about something?"

Farina heaves a sigh and nods, "alright.  I'll see what I can do."  She pitches her voice a bit higher, "and Matthew, could you stop skulking around?  It's not making matters better."

The thief appears in a puff of smoke and he bows sardonically.  "Whatever my lady commands."

"Pah!  Matthew, with me.  We need to discuss matters."  Hector waves an arm before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek, and Farina playfully shoves him away.  The thief bows and follows after Hector as his footsteps boom down the hallway back inside.  Farina looks back to Lilina and she is still engrossed in her training.  Farina makes eye contact with Oswin and smiles, and the knight bows and leaves.  Lilina starts practicing more thrusts, and Farina recognizes them from her youth - it's what trainee pegasus knights practice before they choose a steed.  Or a steed chooses them; her and her sisters' pegasi chose them.

"Why'd you pick up a lance, dear?"  Farina steps closer and Lilina freezes, the lance falling from her hands.

"Oh-mother!  I'm sorry - "

"It's alright.  I see you've been trying all sorts of weapons," Farina picks her way through the melange of iron and steel.  "What happened to magic?  Last I saw you were pretty good at it."

Lilina puffs her chest out, "I just thought it would be good to practice other sorts of things.  See if you passed down any prowess.  But..."

"But no such luck, huh?"  Farina steps behind Lilina and wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "C'mon, kid.  Come with me, and I'll make you something special."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."  Farina leads Lilina to the kitchens and Farina gets to work, bustling around and grabbing a brown powder and some milk.  She heats the milk in a pewter pitcher over a fire, and slowly stirs in the powder, and the milk turns brown.

"It's hot cocoa.  It's an Illian delicacy, and if you're like me, you'll like it a lot."

Lilina takes a small sip and sighs, letting its warmth run through her.  It's similar to when she uses fire magic, but thinking about that just makes her sad."

"Hey, Lilina.  What's wrong?"

"Mother...I just...am I really your and father's daughter?"

Farina looks up from her drink and a wide smile spreads across her face.  "You definitely are."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, kid, I was there.  At all times.  You're definitely ours."

"It's just...I didn't get your skill, or father's strength.  All I have is my magic, and I feel...alone."

"Hey, hey.  Don't cry now.  I haven't wiped up tears for a few years," Farina bends down to brush the water from her daughter's cheeks.

"Actually, let me tell you something that'll help."

"Oh?" Lilina's pout turns into a smile, and Farina's matches hers.

"It's about my parents.  My father - and your Aunt Florina's and Aunt Fiora's father - when he was young, he was one of the strongest paladins of Ilia!  He could throw a lance from 50 meters and hit a bullseye - while riding at top speed!"  

Lilina is engrossed, and Farina presses on.  "Now, our mother on the other hand, was originally from Etruria.  She was a valkyrie of the utmost peer.  That lance my father threw?  She could be riding right next to him and set the lance on fire.  While it was in the air."

"So...so my magic isn't random?"

"'Course not, kid," Farina ruffles Lilina's hair, which she isn't able to do often given Lilina's hat is there more often than not.  "While none of me or my sisters inherited much magic, it still got passed down.  Now on your father's side...that one's a bit trickier.  Apparently, back in the day your father could tell when someone didn't like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Marc said that Hector's knowledge saved her a lot of trouble on the field.  So perk up, kid.  If you want to learn a lance like me, or an axe like your father, go for it.  But magic is where you've got us both beat.  So stay with it, alright?"  Farina tilts Lilina's head up and her daughter's eyes are full of determination.

"Of course, mother.  I'll be the best mage ever!"

"I don't doubt it.  Now, do you want to see some lance work from a professional, or do you want me to send another letter for General Cecilia?"

"Lances!"

"Alright, kid.  Follow me.  I'll also talk to your father soon, see if we can take you to Ilia, see my homeland.  There's something about the mountains and snow that calls to our blood."

"That sounds excellent, mother!"  

The two chatter their way back to the training grounds, hot cocoa steaming on a ledge in the kitchen.

* * *

"Mother?"  Roy calls into Ninian's room, and a cool draft blows through the space, despite no windows being open.  Roy didn't mind it; he'd always weathered the chill better Wolt.  

"What is it, darling?" Ninian's voice calls from her bed, and she lets out a small cough afterward.  

"I can't find father, and...something came up."

"What is it?"

Roy walks closer and climbs onto Ninian's bed.  He's growing quickly, she notes, or it's just that time is moving differently.  Roy sniffles, and pulls up his bangs, where a glowing ice-blue mark is etched onto his forehead.  

"It just started hurting!  Mama, it hurts!"

"Oh, my darling boy," Ninian coos and draws her son closer, running a hand over his hair, eyeing the mark carefully.  She closes her eyes and sighs deeply.

"Roy...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?  Will it help?"

"Yes.  The thing is...and I feel your father should be here but he's not...but regardless, you're part-dragon."

"What?" Roy's eyes are opened and tearing up.

"Shh, shh.  It's alright, it's nothing to be afraid of."  Ninian takes a strap of blue cloth, taken from her old stole and wraps it around Roy's head.  "There, all hidden.  But, I guess it's time.  In your blood is a power not known to man."

"I'm scared, mama."

"Don't worry, I can help you control it.  The ice that runs through my veins also runs through yours.  Can't you see?  Come, like this..." Ninian holds her hands out in a supplicant pose, and Roy wipes his nose before copying her.  Ninian breathes deeply and spreads her hands, and a small ball of ice appears in her hands.

"Woah!  You just...did that?"

"Yes.  Are you scared?"

"No!  That's so cool!"  His eyes are still tearful but he's smiling now, and Ninian cherishes it dearly.  

Ninian mutters to herself, "at least he can't transform.  Not enough of my blood..."

"Mama?  What is it?"

"Nothing, dear," Ninian collapses the ball of ice and bends to press a kiss to Roy's head, her hair shading them.  Roy wrinkles his nose, he's the heir to Pherae!  And he's too old for kisses, but he knows it makes his mama feel better, and she hasn't been feeling too good lately.

"Like this, Roy.  Let the ice flow through you and out..."  Roy spreads his hands, and an icicle stretches from one palm to another.

"Mama!  Look at this!"

"Very good, my dear heart.  Now, remember.  You must be careful with this power.  Take this..." Ninian pulls a necklace from under her gown, her dragonstone flashing brightly.  She focuses, and in a flash of light a piece separates, a silver chain threading through it.  She takes it and places it over Roy's neck, and he smiles, his tears gone.

"Mama..."

"I know, Roy.  Now, let's try something else..."

The two huddle together and blue light spread across the room, and Ninian can almost (almost) feel the air killing her a bit slower.

* * *

"Uncle Hector!"  Roy is older, now.  Taller and stronger, a rapier at his side and his mother's ice magic at the other, but he feels small in this moment.  He doesn't know if he'll make it in time, if Uncle Hector, the Invincible General Hector of Ostia, is alive or not.  

"Hector!!"  Roy runs downstairs into Araphen's basement, and he sees a trail of blood and Bernese bodies.

"Looks like an axe did it," Alan muses, and Roy shakes his head.

And there - in the dim light is a man in heavy black armor, and a heavy beard, soaked in blood.

"Roy...Roy is that you?"

"Uncle Hector!  Alan, get me Elen as fast as you can!"

"Roy...it's over," Hector coughs, "I'm too far gone.  Just know...Bern did this.  With dragons!"

Roy feels his birthmark burn and he wipes a hand across his headband, taking Hector's hand in his.  It always seemed so large compared to his own, capable of crushing a man or giving a firm hug, but now it feels weak and small.

"I knew...this day would come, Roy.  Ever since I picked up that axe, I knew this would happen to me.  Now, Roy.  Listen to me."

"Of course, Uncle Hector."

"You must lead the Lycian Alliance in my stead...and find Lilina...protect her and get my axe...she'll know what I mean.  And tell Farina...I...lo...ve..."

Hector finally trailed off, and his eyes closed one last time.

"HECTOR!!"

* * *

"Lilina!"  Roy bursts into the cell, almost knocking the door from his hinges as Lilina feels a wave of frost wash over her.  She's older too, now, with more magic experience and a lance trick up her sleeve.  But she hasn't seen her mother in days, now.

"Roy!  Where have you been?"

"Here and there.  But I'm here now."

"You are here,"  She stands up and moves forward, her head collapsing onto Roy's chest as he wraps his arms around her.  

"Are you alright?"  Roy whispers into Lilina's head.

"I've been better," Lilina rubs her arm, and Roy palms something to her.

"What's this?"

"A Thunder tome.  Use it until we can get you something better."

"Thanks, Roy."

Roy steps back and extends an arm, "shall we?"  He can't bring it on himself to mention her father.  And he can only pray that her mother is alright.

"We shall."  Lilina loops an arm through his, and steps out.

* * *

"Mother!"  Lilina almost screams as she practically slides into the throne room.  Up on the throne is the traitorous Leygance, and with an arm wrapped around Farina's neck.  She has a bruise on her left cheek, and Leygance tightens his arm when Roy and Lilina enter.

"LIlina-ah!"

"Quiet, both of you!" Leygance shouts.  "Now, I wanted to get the mother's approval since the father can't, but I can just cut out the middle man..."

"What do you mean my father can't?"  Lilina's voice is quiet.

"He's dead," Roy whispers and slides a hand into Lilina's.  "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lilina..."

"Hector's dead?  I knew it...that old dastard..." Farina murmurs from her spot.  Leygance even turns to look at her as she speaks.

"I knew that when he left for Araphen, that that would be the last time I would ever see him.  Now listen up, Leygance, you traitorous swine.  My husband is...dead!"  Farina has tears in her eyes but she continues, and both Roy and Lilina can see a knife in her hand.

"And that makes me the regent!  And Leygance...I order you to get!  Out!  Of!  My!  House!"  She shouts for emphasis and drives the knife between the plates of his stomach armor and ducks below his arm as Leygance screams in pain.  Roy steps forward to yank Farina's arm and pulls her back as magic crackles around Lilina.  The thunder tome has fallen from her hand; she has no need for it.  The magic impacts the tiles around her and they snap from the pressure she exerts.

"LEYGANCE!" Lilina shouts and the tension in the room is palpable as the magic collects into a single bolt that shatters his armor and sends him flying back towards a large stained glass window.

"For my father's memory, I shall not abide you!  Begone!"  Fire swirls in eddies and whirls around her feet and then gathers in her palm and then blasts Leygance straight through the window.  The general's screams echo across Ostia and then there is silence.  Lilina sniffle and then Farina is wrapping her arms around Lilina as both women let their tears loose.

* * *

Battles fade from one to another, and it seems in a blink of an eye they are all over the continent.  Lilina opens her eyes for once, and finds herself next to Roy in Ilia, in a spire in Castle Edessa.  Despite the chill, Lilina feels at home in the mountains, and remembers what her mother had said years ago.  Farina had decided to stay behind in Ostia in case Bern tried another offensive.

"Lilina?  Are you alright?"  Roy steps from around a corner and stands next to her, and he also seems alright with the weather, and he thanks his mother for her blessings.  The army had been remarkably accepting that their general was part-dragon, and his ice powers had been very helpful as of recent.  

"I'm...alright.  Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and remember my father is gone.  It's been months and yet...I can't get over it.  Isn't that odd?"

"Not at all."  Roy steps forward to the railing and puts his hands on it.  "Even though my mother died a few years ago, I used to just go to her room and think she was there, even though she was not.  Father was the same.  I don't think it's strange at all.  But I think even with everything changing...I'll always be by your side.  And you'll be by mine, right?"

Lilina's quiet for a moment until she stifles a giggle with her hand.

"Hey!  What's so funny?"

"You're showing off again."

"R-really?  Yeah, that didn't sound really like me, did it?"  Roy sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and Lilina lowers her hand with another short laugh.

"But we will always be together.  Right?"  Lilina moves her hand out, and Roy's reaches out to grab it, their fingers snaking together.

"Of course."

* * *

"Roy?"  The general looks up from his reading to hear Lilina knocking on his tentpole.  They're in Bern, now, and Roy has just drawn the Binding Blade not two hours ago.  But the night was late, and the Alliance had pitched tents amidst the Bernese blood.  The Binding Blade rests in its scabbard by his side, and he tries to find the irony in a dragon-blood wielding something made to kill him.

"Come in, Lilina.  What's wrong?"

"I just...do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"  Roy has surprise written all over his face.

"I-I mean!  Not like that!"  Both of them are as bright red as Roy's hair.

"S-sure."  Roy shuffles the papers onto the side table and pulls back the sheets on his cot, climbing in.  He gestures to Lilina and she combs her hair with her fingers, climbing in after him.  She nestles herself into his back and he swoops an arm around her waist.

"Like when we were kids, right?"  Roy whispers and Lilina lets out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, something like that."

* * *

"Milord, it is time to wake up.  Milord?"  Marcus stands ready outside Roy's tent, ready for the next day.  He peeks in and finds Roy and Lilina curled up together, and he closes the flap.  Like lovers they are wrapped around each other.  He remembers overhearing a conversation between Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector, something about a blue-haired girl and a red-haired boy, and not losing a daughter to a Pheraen son.  He smirks to himself and walks away.

* * *

The war is over, now, and peace has spread across Elibe.  It is quiet again, and the rolling fields of Ostia soothe Roy's spirits.  It's wedding season for Lycia, and none seem more important than his and Lilina's.  The time seems to flash by - the aisle, the "I do"s, the kiss, the reception - 

The wedding night.

* * *

There are certain beliefs that spirits meet each other after they die.  Let's assume that is true.  Then, can we assume that somewhere in the great aether, dear reader, that Hector and Ninian met, and smiled upon their descendants? 

I would like to think so.

Good night, dear reader.

**Author's Note:**

> So as my 40th work of writing on here, I wanted to do something special. So, here you go.
> 
> I've had this in my head for a while. IDK guys. Honestly getting Farina/Hector was a pain in the ass (0 starting support value and a +1 support gain, 240 turns to A support!) and it only gives the same bonuses as Eliwood but! Farina/Hector is cute. As is Ninian/Eliwood and Roy/Lilina. Also sorry this turned into. a mess. of whatever. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
